WoofWoof! Ahh I'm a DOG!
by May Whitlock
Summary: Emmett being stupid has found an acient book and he's changed he's whole family into DOGS opps.
1. Ancient book!

**[Don't ask where I got this idea from. Hmm... Could be my wacky best friends or my obsessions XD. Then again I did just watch snow buddies :) ]**

"Shasta, Shasta, you can do it.. No be careful." A Large, Pale and beautiful Young man sat at the edge of his seat watching carefully at the little husky puppy crawling towards a frozen hole.  
"Emmett, you've watched this stupid film 195 times this year so far and we are only in February. You know exactly whats going to happen." Towards the left to Emmett was a very skinny, curly blond haired male, He was stood by the doorway flicking his hair to the side of his face.  
"Shut up Jasper, look Shasta is going to make it." Emmett made a deep rumble sound in the back of his throat.  
"Of course he is, he always does." Jasper left the room, He couldn't cope with his brother anymore.  
"Moody." Emmett picked up a grey remote control and turned up the sound. Around the corner Jasper was walking up the stairs. When he was half way up a young beautiful bronze haired male ran down.  
"Whoa Jasper, Can't talk gotta go." He strode past Jasper and then he was out the front door like in a click of a wrist and that was fast. Jasper grudged and carried on up the stairs. He entered a room and then collapsed on the bed. He kept his eyes shut but it didn't help with the noise coming from the wardrobe.  
"Jasper. Is that you? Don't answer I know it's you. Pink or blue? Hmm.. I think your right." A very faint voice came from there. Jasper didn't move an inch. Suddenly a small spiky black haired female stood at the wardrobe door.  
"What do you think?" She smiled.  
"Jasper opened his eyes warily and then lifted his body of the bed. He walked to the female. He stroked his right hand from her mouth to her left ear. He bent down slightly to meet her lips and he kissed her. He broke apart and smiled.  
"Amazingly beautiful as always." She chuckled at the complement and then went back into the wardrobe and then returned with a denim jacket.  
"Ready?" She smiled.  
"Do I have to come Alice, You know its just." Jasper started to mumble his words.  
"Yes and do you want to watch snow buddies again?" Alice chuckled, It was a small but very effective laugh. Jasper grudged and headed for the door, Alice skipped happily after him. When they were at the front door Emmett shouted from the next room.  
"Jasper, Oh my god, Jasper Mud bud is clean." Jasper growled and lifted his lip at the same time. Alice chuckled and then left dragging Jasper from behind her.  
"Let's take the Porsche." Alice stroked the hood of her yellow spontaneous Porsche and got in. Jasper followed.  
"Cheer up." Alice smiled, Grabbing Jasper's hand and rubbing it. Jasper faintly smiled but then frowned again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just love Rose bud, She's so adorable and B dog is so cool and budda wow he's so chilled. I love them all." Emmett was mumbling to himself as he ran upstairs.  
"What's this?" Emmett tugged on a string on the side of a office. The wall suddenly broke.  
"It wasn't me." Emmett said. He flinched but then noticed no one came to shout at him so looked at the hole in the wall. It was very dirty and messy.  
"Mud bud we'll love it in here.. What's this?" Emmett pulled out an odd looking book. He then ran towards his room and shut the door, making sure he was alone. He sat on the bed and opened the book. The book was filled with rhymes of non sense. Emmett flicked to the page called  
"Animus flangirss." Emmett mumbled. This is so cool. Under the title was a warning but Emmett didn't care for the warning and went straight to the rhymes.  
"Family love is kind and strong,  
Just like the noble Wolf's song.  
They stand on four legs and howl to the moon,  
Being domesticated by the two legged beasts.  
It's time for change hafdyvvdew." Emmett threw the book down.  
"That was crap, it didn't even rhyme." A light blue light wrapped around Emmett.  
"Ahhhh....." Emmett screamed as the transformation started. five minutes had passed and the blue glowing blob had shrunken.  
"Woof... Woof... Woof?" The blue light had vanished and in the place was a Mastiff puppy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What has Emmett done now." Jasper got out of the car and headed for the door to go into the house, as he noticed the light from Emmetts bedroom. Suddenly a blue light surrounded Jasper.  
"Jasper?" Alice came running to him but she was covered in a pink light. Ten minutes past and all was left was a golden retriever and a chihuahua.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so bored." A young Indian spoke to himself.  
"I wonder if Bella is at the bloodsucker's House yet." He got up and headed to his Rabbit.  
"Hmm.. I hope they don't mind for an unexpected visit form their lovable puppy Jake." She laughed as he opened the door to his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl was crying over a Siberian husky puppy in her lap.  
"Edward why?" She sobbed. The puppy whined.  
"Maybe Carlisle we'll know, I'll take you home." She lifted the puppy and ran out the room.  
"Umm.. Volvo or Chevy." The girl headed for the red truck but the puppy pulled her to the Volvo.  
"Fine but if I scratch it it's your fought." The girl jumped in and turned the ignition to start the car. The drive didn't take long. The girl ran into the House with the puppy in her arms as she entered the houde she gasped. In the lounge was a mastiff, Golden retriever, Chihuahua, yellow Labrador, poodle, King Charles spaniel and now a Siberian husky. She noticed the film still playing that Emmett left on and she went to turn it off. The mastiff growled at her. The girl clapped his on the head and tutted at him.  
"Emmett stop it." She was so confused.  
"What happened? .. Carlisle?" She questioned looking around the room.  
"Woof!..Woof.." The yellow Labrador was barking at her.  
"Okay this is too.... EMMETT.." She yelled at the mastiff as she noticed the puppy peeing up her leg.  
"That's it." She grabbed the mastiff by the next and then walked up the stairs with the biggest frown on her face. She through the pup into Emmett's bedroom and shut the door.  
"Try getting out with no thumbs." She chucked as walked down the stairs. She came back into the lounge where she found the poodle continuously barking at Edward and the golden retriever was sleeping.. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Surprise!!" Jake jumped though the front door. Edward growled at the new comer.  
"Is this a joke bells? Or are you pet siting." Edward growled again.  
"Frisky isn't he." Jake laughed picking Edward up.  
"Urgghh.. You woulden't understand, you see Edward was... helping me.. yes he was helping me with my homework when this blue light came around him and then.." Bella mumbled.  
"Then what?" Jake asked." Bella took the husky from Jake and the smiled at the little puppy.  
"Well he looks kinda cute as a puppy." She laughed putting Edward on the floor with his family. Jake was stunned.  
"Soo.. Edward ." He pointed at the husky. Bella nodded.  
"Alice?" He pointed at the Chihuahua, Bella shrugged.  
"I guess so." She said, the Chihuahua barked happily wagging its tail.  
"Jasper?" He pointed at the snoozing Retriever.  
"The doctor and his misses." He pointed at the Lab and spainel.  
"which leaves Bitchalot." She grabbed the poodle by the neck.  
"How do you like it being on all fours, Freedom." He laughed, Bella grabed the poodle and tutted at Jake.  
"What are we going to do?" Bella slumped down onto the sofa.  
"Woof.. Woof!.." Barking came from upstairs.  
"Emmett." Bella smiled.  
"What did he do?" Jake sat by her.  
"Pee on me." She pinted at her wet jeans.  
"Alice have you got anything I could borrow." Bella asked. The Chihuahua barked and ran up the stairs. Bella followed.

**[Again don't ask lol XD its strange but weird at the same time XD]**


	2. Remote control

**[Eats virtual cookies =D .. Okay .. Sorry it's like been ages since an update.. I've had writer block .. you know like Artist block but writing XD .. Any .. Here it is]**

The cream chihuahua ran into a large wardrobe.  
"Nothing too .. urgghh.. remember Jake is here." Bella slumped onto the bed.  
"Bark.. woof woof .." The chihuahua dragged out a black, sparkly knee length dress ..  
"Try again... The again I'll choose." Bella got up and walked into the wardrobe. Alice jumped onto the bed and lead down waiting .. wagging her tail. A few minutes later Bella came out. She had changed into some three-quarter length jeans as well as a red, low down top. She put a denim jacket on as well.  
"Woof." Alice was wagging her tail."  
"How big is your wardrobe Alice?" Bella asked confused. "It like goes on forever."  
"Woof, bark bark.. bark woof." Alice jumped off the bed and left the room.  
"Of course .. I'm talking to a dog.." Bella smacked her forward and then ran back down the stairs.  
"This is getting pathetic." Jacob moaned on the sofa, The husky puppy wasn't letting Jacob move an inch. Jacob tried for the tv romote.  
"Grrrrrr.... bark bark..GrrrreeRRTRTRrrr.." The puppy growled. Jacob flinched and gave up on the idea.  
"Hey." Bella called coming into the living room, She had to jump over the snoozing Retriever who had now rolled onto his back.  
"Jasper.." She moaned as she tripped up, standing on his tail. The Retriver gave a very high-pitched yelp and ran behind the sofa .. whining.  
"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Jasper?" The puppy wasn't going to come out, it was sat in the corner crying.  
"Bark.. woof.." Emmett, was barking from upstairs.  
"What are you going to do with him?" Jacob asked. Bella shrughed.  
"Have you got a muzzle anywhere?" Bella asked Edward. The husky puppy just nodded his head claiming No.  
"Didn't think so, Let him out." she shrughed again. Edward wagged his tail happily as Jacob got up about to leave. Bella sat on the sofa and Edward jumped on her, licking her face.

* * *

Jacob was going up the stairs slowly, thinking about the unexspected of what would jump out of that door. Jacob guessed something like an great dane, Irish wolfhound or chow chow which was bear like in structure. He slowly opened the door and as he did. The mastiff puppy jumped onto Jacob, allowing him to fall over. Emmett, ran down the stairs.  
"Woooffff.." Emmett barked.. Heavily panting. He had just put down a book, an ancient book. But Bella didn't notice it.  
"If you ever pee on me again I shall castrate you myself with a rusty pair of kitchen utensils." Bella pointed her finger at the mastiff.  
"Woooff.." He was still panting and drooling every where..  
"I have always hated that guy." Jacob moaned as he slumped onto the sofa. Emmett growled as well as Edward.  
"Where's that .. You know.. The scary looking one?" Jacob asked trying to remember what had happened in the last half hour.  
"Behind the sofa . Crying.." Bella answered unsure of what he had asked. the mastiff was rolling on the floor as if he was laughing. Bella kicked him in the side. He gave a yelp of pain.  
"So as dogs you can feel pain." Jacob laughed. "Ohh.. Edward.." He called.  
"don't even try it." Bella yelled picking up Edward. Jacob slid around looking over the sofa to see the Retriever whimpering.  
"Baby." Jacob called. Jasper growled. Jacob tried to stroke him but then Jasper..  
"He FRIG-GIN BIT ME that..."He shouted pulling his hand up so examine the damage. It was bleeding but he didn't care he tore off a bit of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Jasper had decided to come out from the Sofa and now was under the piano. Alice went to join him.  
"Jasper, I said I was sorry" Bella whimpered a bit as she spoke, she wouldn't sit down and instead was watching Emmett. Jasper, didn't look at Bella, he hid under the piano with his paws over his eyes. Alice had led beside him happily.

The mastiff was led on the floor sulking, his huge head stood right betwwen Jacob and the television,  
"Get out of the way you stupid mutt!" Jacob yelled.  
"Woof!" Came a deep low bark from Emmettt's throat, instead of moving he simply sat down making it harder for Jacob.  
"MOVE!" He screamed, throwing the remote at Emmett, he missed, hitting the lamb shade instead. It reflected flying across the room.

-WHAM!-

-YELP!-

Jasper ran out of the door, as a romote control hit him in the butt. Alice didn't follow him but instead turned towards Jacob.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr......rrrrrrrrrrrrr...........rrrrrrrrrrr" Came an loud aggressive sound from the small chihuahua's vocal box.  
"Bella?" Jacob was scared, he kept his eyes on Alice, calling for help.  
"What? .. You deserve it." She said stroking Edward. the husky puppy, laughed as Bella ignored his request. Alice moved closer each second, her growl became more intense.  
"Bella please!" Jacob cowardly jumped off the sofa., Bella still ignored him.  
"Bark.. Bark...Woof!" Emmett started barking at Jacob as if he was mocking him.  
"Stupid dog.." Jacob shouted at Emmett, he began to shake..

**[Yeah.. a short chapter so what? I've had a real block at the moment XD So.. whats going to happen to Jacob? R&R please ;)]**


End file.
